


The Piggyback Ride

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bleach - Freeform, De-Aged Characters, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Human Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, passing character mentions, stupidly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: Just because he was asleep, didn't mean Ichigo could jump him like that! He would have his revenge one way or another. Even if it was as lame as making Ichigo ill with motion sickness.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The Piggyback Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quarter_life_crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarter_life_crisis/gifts).



"That's not anatomically correct."

Brown eyes blinked. "What?"

"Your drawing. You didn't draw him anatomically correct. What's the point of drawing him if you don't do it correctly?"

"Who asked you?" The brown eyed males cheeks turned red at the grin on the others lips.

A hand was extended to him and he shook it. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. You?"

Brown eyes widened at the sexy growl that escaped the taller males mouth. "I-Ichigo Kurosaki..."

Grimmjow smirked. "Ichigo." He said, watching as tan cheeks lit up red with a blush. "Nice ta meetcha."

* * *

That was three years ago. Three years later and the two were happily dating.

Ichigo stood at the end of the hall watching Grimmjow as he tried to get more sleep.

 _'Poor Grimm...'_ he thought, smirking. He double checked to make sure he removed anything that made noise when he walked and gave his bag to Rukia for her to hold.

He leaned down, stretching his legs and arms before standing upright.

With his friends watching, Ichigo took off in a run and jumped onto his boyfriend's back, startling him awake from his cat-nap.

"Jesus-Holy shit!" Grimmjow shouted , as he nearly toppled over from the added weight. He stuck his arms under jean-clad legs, balancing himself as well as supporting Ichigo.

The orange hair male laughed and grinned. "G' morning, Grimm!"

Grimmjow look up at the grinning Ichigo with a glare. "Jesus shit, Ichi! Are you trying to kill me?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Not yet, anyway." He then leaned over, resting his chin on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered, pressing a quick kiss to the blue haired teens lips.

Grimmjow's lips curled up into a tiny smile. "I thought you didn't like PDA?'

"I can make an exception."

Grimmjow shook his head and practically purred as Ichigo massaged his scalp.

Ichigo nipped the side of his neck, muttering 'Mine' right after.

"And you're mine." Grimmjow growled, shifting so Ichigo was supported between his body and the row of lockers beside them, reaching up and yanking his head down so he could give him a 'proper' kiss, filled with tongue and teeth.

There were a few cat-calls and wolf whistles from the passing student which caused both boys to pull away, a string of saliva attached to their lips.

"Mine..." Grimmjow growled again softly as Ichigo panted for breath. It was then that the warning bell rang, signaling them that they had to report to their next class or else suffer sitting through a detention.

"Grimmjow, put me down!" Ichigo said as the taller male started to walk down the hall.

"Nope." He said, a mischievous look in his eyes. "You jumped on to my back, so you get to stay there."

"God damn it, Grimm! Put me the fuck down already!" Ichigo yelled, his voice carrying down the hall.

Grimmjow just let out a barking laugh and bounced, making Ichigo wrap his arms tightly around his neck.

"I'll throw up on you!" was the last thing anyone heard from the 'king' before the 'horse' kicked open the door to the stairs that lead to roof, where they would spend their lunch period.

Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Me transferring random FFN shit over: _cringes at nine year old writing_ LMAO, god I should just start a whole series of my older works tbh. Anyway, have some nine year old Modern high school AU crack that I have no clue how to tag bc I'm a trash lord. Ahhh... Hard to believe this is almost decade old.
> 
> Just literally how do you even tag this kinda thing, too?
> 
> Art made by: dreaminxinxlife who is no longer around on deviantART and given me permission to use as a fic cover on FFN. Please do **not** redistribute, repost, reproduce, alter or copy this image!


End file.
